The Trials and Tribulations of Enrique Giancarlo
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Enriquebashing...but in a nice way bwah Poor Enrique...all the secrets he hid from the public have now been...EXPOSED! bwahahaha! Please enjoy my firstever Majesticcentered fic... It's just pure humor
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!! Yep, another story. Strange, how much inspiration I seem to be getting these days…Anyway I've actually had this story in my mind for –pauses– a long time now…I just haven't written it up until now…

**Summary:** Oliver, Enrique and Cassie (OC) centered.

**Inspiration:** This fic was actually inspired by some msn convos me and a friend, BOE4eva had a while ago. Okay, a long time ago. T'was fun.

**Dedication:** To** Cass (BOE) **for inspiring over half these ideas, and for getting me interested in the Majestics (Olli and Enrique in particular)

**Warnings:** Extreme stupidity in some cases, possible cussing on Enrique's part

**Pairings:** Undecided, if any at all

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, and I don't own some of these ideas either, some of them belong to Cassieness

Btw. The OC in this is basically BOE…not that it matters but yeah

Enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Oliver's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds, sweet-smelling roses, clean air all around me, and me in my plush violet bed. Well, you know me. I like my comfort. I thought the day would be so perfect and great, and I thought everyone would be friends, all living happily together, with a fairytale ending, all living happily ever after.

One moment. Rewind.

That was my dream. That was how I WISH my morning had started.

No. Instead, my morning had begun with the less-than-melodious sound of Enrique screaming about something or other…again. And that, of course, brought to my sharp, clever, extremely witty mind, only one culprit:

"CASSIE!!!!!" I couldn't help but shrilly scream.

Said culprit just giggled evilly when I questioned her about the blonde's screams of terror and …pain? I quickly dashed off to check on said blonde…only to find him naked, very irate, in the shower, and covered with porridge. I just sighed, and called Cassie. "……Cassie……do you happen to have any idea why Enrique is covered in porridge…instead of water, which is what normally comes out of a showerhead?"

"…Erm…no…not at all, Oliver…I just woke up…" Which I suppose, I couldn't doubt, since she had just gotten out of bed…** (A/N: haha our cute widdle Oliver is sooooo naïve! Of course she'd gotten back into bed after being naughty!!) **"And so I suppose you wouldn't know why the porridge was BOILING PORRIDGE, either, huh Cassie?" I further probed with my incredibly smart Sherlock Holmes detective skills.

"Nope!" she just smiled. "But if you like, I could fix the shower for you, Enrique-poo!" Cassie smiled. Enrique gulped, audibly. But I, the ever-gracious, and giving gentleman, told her to go right ahead. "It's so nice of you, Cassie, that you want to help Enrique! Go right ahead!" I clapped and waltzed out of the bathroom down into the kitchen.

Normal POV 

In the meanwhile…our little naughty devil, Cassie, went up to the roof, where the shower plumbing was located. She located the pipes to Enrique's **bathroom (A/N: I have no clue why the plumbing is on the roof but it's called a fanfiction for a reason)** and quickly found the hot water pipe. Giggling evilly, she cranked it up all the way, listening carefully as another piercing scream echoed into the entire house. Contrary to what people said, it wasn't Oliver, it was really Enrique who was the girly-girl. Giggling again, Cassieness turned the pipe to the side marked COLD. "Hehehe…" she quietly laughed, as a strangled yelp came floating down the stairs. Then she, taking pity on Enrique, decides to tune the water back to normal so he can finish prissy-ing up. **(A/N: I know…it's not a word…)** Thinking, "It's a miracle Oliver didn't hear any of that…" she muses "and that I'm not grounded for life…" she mumbles under her breath. She begins to walk down the stairs when she hears a starteled, muffled curse from Enrique's bathroom. "Oops!" she smiles brightly. "I guess I forgot to tell him about the toothpaste-shaving cream switch…" Still laughing maniacally she goes downstairs to fill her bowl with cereal. A few minutes later, Enrique appears, glaring daggers at Cassie. "YOUUUUUUU!!" He howled, pointing the finger of blame at her. "I know it!! You were to blame about everything!! It was all your fault!!" He ranted, crying.

Cassie blinked, nonplussed. "Umm…what happened…?" "Don't act like you don't know!" Enrique continued. "My hair! My poor, beautiful, blonde hair!!" He wailed theatrically. "Umm…" Cassie tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably as she burst out laughing at the sight of Enrique's hair. What had once been blonde hair, was now a dirty blonde, stained with porridge. Some of it was even coloured brown. **(A/N: I don't know how that's possible either but…) **"Argh!!" Enrique yelled. "Just you wait, little miss trickster. I will pay you back for everything you ever did to me!!" he ranted, as he stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house. Cassie just sat there laughing maniacally until she pulled out a chalkboard and a piece of chalk out of seemingly nowhere. She chalked a '1' under her name and a '0' under Enrique's name. "Hehehehehe…" And with all the chaos going on in the house, poor Oliver was nowhere to be seen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Ish done-ness with chapter one!! Well, please tell me how you liked, or if you liked at all! It really doesn't have too much of a plot, it's just meant to be funny pranks and all bwah. I ish sorry for all the in-fic author's notes…I know there were lots…

Reviewers receive –

Cute Oliver plushies!! That can cook, and talk, and walk, and clean up messes…and yeah, stuff

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Early Christmas everybody! Here's the second installment of 'The Trials and Tribulations of Enrique Giancarlo' (sorry it's just a little bit late…)…containing more humor, more Enrique-torture, fluffiness, and some Christmassy element too!

**Summary:** Enrique-torture basically, and the occasional Cassie-torture when Enrique can get his plans to work out

**Warnings:** Extreme Stupidity, and Extreme Fluffiness, and Rather Christmassy

**Pairings:** Not sure, but Oliver will end up with somebody in the end!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, and some of these ideas might belong to Cassie.

Hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deck the halls with bells of holly, lalalalala, lalalala!"

"Urgh, Cassie, would you stop singing?!

Cassie giggled. "Try asking nicely," she suggested, cocking her head to one side as she paused in hanging up a long string of tinsel which she was wrapping all around the sitting room. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…"

Enrique huffed in annoyance once before reluctantly complying with her request and grinding his teeth and forcing out "Could you … _please _… stop singing?!"

.Cassie put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, humming something random as she did so. "Umm…well…since you asked so nicely…okay!" She cheerfully yelled, quickly stringing up the rest of the tinsel and dumping the remaining pile of tinsel, bobbles, and various other decorations somewhere off to the left of the stepladder that she was currently standing on. As it fell to the floor with a slight 'fwump', she decided to get down off her perch as well and admire her handiwork. She put her hands on her hips and once again cocked her head, thinking out loud, "Hmm…it's not bad…it just needs a tiny little…" Trailing off, she rummaged in the cardboard box at her feet, producing a live plant. "Aha!" Grinning, she hopped back up on her stepladder, and fixed the red and green mistletoe above the doorway, where it hung cutely, bobbing. She was just admiring her beautiful decorations, when she heard a crash behind her. She spun around and hopped off her stepladder for the second time, only to take in the sight of Enrique sprawled on the floor, his blond hair a mess, and a box of decorations lying on its side with its contents spewed out all over the floor. Suppressing a fit of random giggles, she asked needlessly, "What happened, Enrique-poo?"

Grinding his teeth and mustering up as much indignation as he could while still lying on the floor looking ridiculous with an injured pride, he shot back "I tripped over your stupid box of decorations while carrying another box! Why couldn't you have put your box away in its proper spot? Why was the box in my way anyway?" He glared at her.

Cassie simply smiled and replied "One: It's not my fault you're so clumsy. Two: I didn't feel like it. And three: Why were you in the box's way?" Grinning at him cheekily, she turned away and began stringing lights around the room. Enrique just sat there in the same spot on the floor, gaping at her with a mouth the perfect imitation of a goldfish. Once she was done, she threw the switch, watching them blink prettily; the room glowing in their light. Laughing, she left Enrique sitting on the floor, steam coming out of his ears, as she exited the room, looking for other Christmassy things to do.

Waltzing into the kitchen, Cassie soon spotted Oliver with his puffy white chef's hat on, and his dirty white apron, humming something random as he took the Christmas cookies out of the oven. Inhaling, she murmured "Mmm! Sure smells good, Oliver!" Jumping, he spun around. "Oh! Cassie!" Taking off his cap, he continued, "I didn't realize you were there! Cookie?" "Aww, thank you Oliver!" She beamed, taking a cookie and munching on it. "Wow, tastes good. Are you going to frost them? Can I help?" she asked sweetly. "Sure, why not?" he replied. "It is Christmas, after all!"

Just then, Enrique, still sulking, walked in. "Why hello there, Enrique! What happened to your hair?" Oliver cheerfully inquired.

"…Don't ask," Enrique mumbled. "Hey –I smell cookies!" He said, sniffing the air delicately. "Can I have one?"

"Wait until after they're frosted, Enri," Oliver instructed.

Glaring at Cassie, Enrique pointed. "She has a cookie!" he protested, pointing to the tiny piece still left in her hand.

"Oh!" Cassie seemed surprised. Grinning, she quickly stuffed it in her mouth. As Oliver looked at her, exasperated, she sweatdropped. "Hehe…my bad…"

Enrique's glare turned even more pronounced before he turned and walked out of the room, huffing to himself as he did so. Oliver and Cassie shared a secret smile and shared another cookie too.

Humming another random Christmas Carol under her breath, Cassie pulled out the mysteriously vanishing chalkboard again. She chalked up two points for herself, once for the Christmas decorations (even though technically it was an accidental bonus –and she knew it– but whoever said Cass played fair? Though the cookies had been truly inspired…), and left the 0 under Enrique's name.

Cackling lightly to herself, she searched for other things to do. In all of her wandering around the house looking for something else to do, she just happened to stumble upon Enrique's room and so she headed in its general direction. Strangely enough, the closer she got to the door of his room, the louder the noise (was it supposed to be music) throbbed from under it.

_If you wanna be my lover…_

_You gotta get with my friends…_

_Make it last forever,_

_Friendship never ends…_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_You have got to give…_

_Takin is too easy,_

_But that's the way it is…_

Cassie was a bit creeped out at this point. Why on earth was there Spice Girls echoing from underneath Enrique's room's door? Though her instinct for self-preservation told her feet to run the other way, but her instinct for evil told her to continue onwards to his room. Poking her head around the corner of Enrique's room, she almost laughed out loud, but that would have given it away, so she managed to contain herself at the very last second, though it was difficult, for Enrique had one wall facing directly opposite Cassie, that was a bright pink, covered in posters of Avril Lavigne, Ashlee Simpson, and The Spice Girls. Cassie had to work very hard to hold in her giggles. Enrique truly was such a girly girl! He was still spinning around in the middle of the room dancing to the Spice Girls' song, looking ridiculous twirling around like an unbalanced ballerina. _'I bet he even has hidden action figures…' _she mused, still standing outside the door. Suddenly she couldn't handle it anymore and let loose a tiny giggle. It was enough to undo all the secrecy though, as Enrique whirled around and faced the door. However, he had only been able to catch a small, muffled giggle due to the music that was softly dying down. He tiptoed warily towards the door, trying to catch whoever was hiding behind it red-handed, spying on him.

"Ahha!" He yelled as he flung open the door and struck a triumphant pose. …A few seconds passed…slowly Enrique lowered his hands and glanced around confusedly. The passageway was deserted! Rats. He hadn't been able to catch them. "Enrique?" His eyes snapped towards the source of the voice. It was Oliver, coming up the stairs, book in hand. "Everything all right?" the green-haired Frenchman inquired mildly. The blonde forced himself to take a deep breath and answer as normally as he could, "Yes, Oliver, everything's good."

"Okay, well, give me a shout if you need anything!" and with that, Oliver disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Enrique blushed and nodded once, after Oliver's door had closed. Quietly and slowly he also retreated behind the safety and solace and comfort of his own room, until only his eyes were visible behind the partially open door. Within seconds, though, even those disappeared as his door closed with a 'snap!'

A few seconds passed by in pure silence…until…

An evil giggle floated from somewhere down the hallway, inaudible to human ears. A 'black haired witch in disguise' as Enrique oh-so-cleverly always put it, stepped out from behind a broom closet. Smirking evilly, Cassie now knew just what she had to do next to poor, poor Enrique…she just had to wait for exactly the right time…

As she walked away up one story to her own room, she registered somewhere in the back of her head that she would have to chalk up another point for herself on her extra-special chalkboard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha. The last part was kind of Un-Christmassy and semi out-of-sync…but it was inspired. I couldn't really help it. But I laughed while writing it. Lol. Hope you did too!

I am so glad school's out…update's **might **be more frequent now that it is [depending on how my exam results turn out…I'll know on Friday but yeah. I hope you had as much fun reading that as I did writing it! Leave me an (early) Christmas present and drop me a review :)


End file.
